The present disclosure relates generally to data networks. The present disclosure more specifically relates to validating a wired connection to an optical circuit switch in a data network.
Two computing devices may communicate via any number of different types of data networks. For example, a mobile phone may be used to request a webpage being served by a remote web server. Such a request may be communicated via a wireless, cellular network, to a wired data network connected to a datacenter of the webpage provider. Similarly, the request may be forwarded within the datacenter to one or more servers via an intra-datacenter network. In some cases, the servers within the datacenter may communicate with those of another datacenter via an inter-datacenter network. Thus, data may be communicated between computing devices using any number of different types of data networks, such as wireless networks, wired electronic networks, wired optical networks that use pulses of light to transmit data, and other forms of data networks.